Thick as Thieves
by DaesGatling
Summary: AU: Baelfire left Neverland and returned to the Enchanted Forest and teamed up with the portal jumper Jefferson (who never had Grace) to become thieves and cons. Several years later, they run into Princess Emma, trapped behind Regina's borders, and together they make an agreement to steal and con their way through Regina's land to get Emma back home. No Ships.
1. Chapter 1

Jefferson was not the type to worry. Life happened and he rolled with the punches and then strategized and took advantage of the situation he was faced with.

But Baelfire, his brother in bond, should've been back from the job twenty minutes ago. Jefferson was worried that something was wrong.

Not that he was worried….Baelfire was an adept thief and confidence man, Jefferson had taught him well when they were kids….in normal circumstances Baelfire could charm his way out of anything, he had that sort of face.

But this wasn't normal circumstances and Jefferson KNEW he should've gone with Baelfire.

He tapped his foot against the wooden floor of the shed and peeked out the small slat in the wood to see that there was nothing but the ominous fog and a wet empty road.

This was why he felt he should help on the actual 'acquiring' part of the job but Baelfire refused. He claimed it messed with him while he was in 'the mindset'…whatever that was supposed to mean. Sometimes Baelfire was a bit of an eccentric. Jefferson supposed he got that from his father.

Jefferson liked to think he was the saner one sometimes.

He paced for a bit. It looked like it was ready to rain again. Jefferson sort of wanted to be gone before that happened. The roof leaked and it was cold and Jefferson didn't want his kohl to drip all over his face before they had to meet their client.

He really needed to invest in better quality stuff before this was over. Maybe he could get some with this payout.

He sat down on the only wobbly chair. Just as he did so, he heard the whinny of a horse. He felt a surge of the chair and looked back out. Horses dragged a carriage, steered by Baelfire were coming up the way. Jefferson immediately rushed to the door and pulled them open. The carriage came into the shed and Jefferson quickly closed the doors behind him, "It's about time!"

"Yeah, yeah," Baelfire jumped down from the carriage, "There was an issue. I got delayed."

"I thought you said the soldiers wouldn't be a problem."

"They weren't," Baelfire grabbed some rainwater they'd collected in a bucket for the horses, "But um…there's was a bit of a situation that we should really talk about."

Jefferson grabbed the carriage door, "This carriage is important for our clients, Baelfire. Regina just had it repaired which means it's in tip top shape and can be used for her enemies to smuggle things…because who on earth would stop the Evil Queen's carriage to search it thinking it might be the stolen one? Regina's men know that she'd be insulted that they'd stop her own carriage and the insult would cost them their heads"

"Yeah, well this whole idea seems to have a lot of holes in it."

"Whatever stupidity is inspired by Regina's enemies is their own, we just get paid," Jefferson opened the door.

There was someone in there, sitting in the seat, Jefferson jumped when she looked up, "What the-."

Her large green eyes were wide, "Help me, he's a lunatic." 

Jefferson kept an eye on all royals, his second job as a portal jumper required him to and he recognized her immediately. Gods, what was she doing here in this place? He slammed the door, "Baelfire, why is there a princess in my royal carriage?"

Baelfire shifted and scratched the back of his head like he always did when he explained something that he should've done differently, "Um…well….I followed the carriage out of the…royal repair shop place and then lost it for a bit…"

"And?"

"And then I found it again by the side of the road…"

"And?"

"And I stole it…as was my job."

"And?"

"And a princess just happened to be sleeping inside."

Jefferson blinked, "Sh- You- WHY is Regina's enemy's daughter in her carriage?"

Baelfire shrugged, "I didn't think to ask. She stuck her head out the window and yelled un-princesslike obscenities at me but then we got into the forest and she had to duck back inside." 

"So you kidnapped an enemy princess when you stole Regina's carriage for our rebel clients?"

"Seems to be the case?" 

"Do you realize what you've probably set in motion by not pulling over and letting her go?"

Baelfire shrugged again, "I was running late."

"And if she's here and the carriage driver wasn't…then she probably got to him first…," Jefferson rolled his eyes, "You stole a stolen carriage?"

"Well how many people can claim they've done that before?"

Jefferson turned back towards the door. He needed to be diplomatic as soon as possible; if he wasn't and she got loose then their heads were going to be on spikes.


	2. Chapter 2

** Two Months Ago**

They were going to war.

Emma could feel anticipation inside as she pulled on the trousers that she bought just for this occasion and strapped on her breastplate. Regina's troops were coming, the castle needed to be protected. Emma was smart enough to know that just because she was a princess did not guarantee her life.

In fact, with Regina, it endangered her life even more. Regina hadn't quite forgiven her for looking like her mom and for surviving this long.

And for being her mother's happy ending, but Emma was at the age where teenage rebellion set in and that 'happy ending' was something to contend with.

She loved her mother but they butted head often. Most of their fights were over what to do with Regina. Emma usually sided with her father. Regina had to be put down. This was…what? Her millionth chance? Why was her mother continually forgiving her anyway? Surely the fact that she'd been saved as a child from a runaway horse was cancelled out by the last nine attempts on their lives at least!

The door opened, Emma turned around and smiled at her father. Everyone said she looked like her mother, but she was so much like him in terms of temperament and views. Her mother had said she was his girl through and through. She didn't want fancy balls thrown in her honor, she wanted to pick up a sword and make the stable boys teach her to fight.

"Emma," her father came into the room.

"Papa, I'm almost ready," she looked under the bed, "As soon as I find my sword. The armorer won't let me take weapons out of the armory; I have to hide it since my handmaiden married him. I think it's a conspiracy. "

He was grim, "Yeah, Emma, I think you should know…the war's off.

Emma sat up, "What?"

He shrugged, "Your mother thinks there's good in Regina still."

"Whhyyyyyy?" Emma drawled out the word, "She's killing people."

"She looked sad, Emma. You know how your mother gets when Regina does that."

"GODS!" Emma threw up her hands, "Of course, getting this done would be too easy."

"Emma!" her father said and he sounded tired, "More people would die in a war."

"And we'd save lives in the long run," Emma muttered, "She's not a queen anymore but she still rules that part of the realm like she's still one and they live in fear and so do we! People keep mom safe every day, why don't they get the consideration that she bestows upon Regina?"

"Because she grew up with her." 

"She grew up with a lie, that woman didn't love her," Emma snapped angrily, "You know what? I'm almost tempted to jump on the horse and ride to Regina's realm and gather evidence to show that these people need to be thought about. Not this whole process of forming bonds that were never broken in the first place because they were barely there." 

"Emma!" her father snapped, "Be respectful."

Emma automatically felt shame at her anger towards her mother. Her father had a way of making her feel guilty over anything when she was angry.

"I'm sorry, papa," Emma whispered and went to hug him, "I just want it to be over."

"I know," her father kissed her forehead, "But you need to remember your temper. Your words will get the best of you one day."

"I know," she whispered. She loved her mother, there was no question. But she questioned her motives when it came to Regina and she was scared that one day, it might cost someone close to them their life and then her mother would realize that Regina had to be dealt with.

Emma hoped it wasn't her 5 younger brothers that paid the price.

"Besides," her father smiled, "You wouldn't last two months out there."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

**Two Months Later**

Emma wanted a hot bath. The inn she'd been taken to advertised a small bathhouse. It had a natural hot spring and for five coppers one could have a room and a bath.

The only problem was that Emma didn't have five coppers. Her bodyguard had carried the money and that had been fine and dandy until the ogre came out of nowhere and ate him.

Poor Rudolph….

So Emma had no money and she'd lost the only man she trusted. She'd been hoping to use the carriage she'd stolen as free passage to get back home, if not for these two who'd stolen the wagon and taken her the exact opposite way of where she wanted to go.

She glared at the two men sitting across from her. The taller one stared back without blinking. The one that had kidnapped her after she stole the queen's carriage looked a bit embarrassed. Emma didn't know whether to feel satisfied or sad. Satisfied because he…had kidnapped her and stolen her stolen carriage, but sad because he DID scream apologies back to her as he did so.

Baelfire was his name…Jefferson was the one wearing a little too much kohl; it looked like it was leaking a bit. Or maybe that was the fashion here. Emma knew Regina liked gaudy things…just look at what her poor soldiers had to wear.

They sat looking at each other at the tavern for a few minutes. Baelfire leaned over and pushed her ale towards her but she ignored it.

"You stole my carriage," she told them. They'd stolen it and they sold it and now she was stuck _again_.

"Technically it wasn't yours," Jefferson said

"Possession is nine tenths of the law."

"Yeah, so we took possession of it."

"I needed that to get home."

"Walking is a lovely exercise," Jefferson took a sip of his pint.

"We had clients," Baelfire offered, "Who were paying a lot for that carriage."

Oh, so it was money was it? Emma quickly calculated her chances. Well, if it was money they wanted…, "Wonder what my realm would pay you to get me back."

Baelfire looked interested. Jefferson looked like he was ready to fall out of his chair.

"Oh no no no no," Jefferson held his finger out and shook it, "We do NOT mess with royal affairs."

"You stole from the queen."

"It wasn't in her possession yet!"

"She won't see it that way."

"Stealing a carriage and escorting an enemy princess throughout the realm for a promised but not secure reward carries two different punishments!" Jefferson said with narrowed eyes, "I know how you royals work! It's never worth it. You princesses play the big eyed innocent girl act and you think we buy that you skip out in fields and talk to woodland animals but I know better…okay? I've been around enough of you. Your family is a really twisted bunch, you know that? Letting Regina run back to her palace and realm and forgiving her over and over."

"Yeah," Baelfire said slowly, "That's sort of a mistake your family keeps making."

"I know its trouble," Emma leaned forward, "Why do you think I'm here? I'm trying to get information to show my parents that Regina is just going to keep hurting people if we let her run loose." 

"This is not something that's warming my heart to risking my neck and helping you," Jefferson said.

Oh, he was going to be a toughie. Emma had to think quickly because Baelfire still was listening and Emma knew she needed help out of here now that she was further behind enemy lines, "Regina doesn't know I'm in the realm. I'd like to keep it that way. I have the information I need but I would like to get home before winter. I'm not sure if you're aware but it gets cold when one does not have a home."

Baelfire smiled at her sarcasm.

"The thing is…your grace…or your ladyship or whatever we call you. We do not have the funds to escort you over this wonderful realm of ours…we have families to feed." 

"What?!" Baelfire exclaimed and looked over at him, "No we don't!" 

"Money's a problem?" Emma gave a half smile, "Then let's con and steal our way through this realm."

"Robin Hood made the same pitch to his merry men once. They all died."

"As long as we steal from the rich and supporters of her majesty, then I won't go into any morality speeches that I'm sure you associate with my perfect innocent princess persona that I'm apparently all about."

"Why?" Jefferson said, "So you can throw us in the stocks when you get home when you don't need us anymore?" 

Baelfire rolled his eyes, "Once Jefferson tried to help Regina and then she betrayed him and nearly beheaded him...that combined with other encounters with royals have soured him towards them but the Regina incident hurt his feelings."

Emma had to keep an eye on Baelfire; he was having too much fun with this.

"If you help me then not only will you see a reward then I'll see to it that you get a royal pardon for your crimes." 

Jefferson narrowed his eyes.

"And two royal passports."

"Oo," Baelfire looked at his friend, "We should say 'yes', we could really use those royal passports. You more than me, you're the face of our operation."

Jefferson's jaw flexed, "I don't know…"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek. She had to leave this negotiation with _something_, "Then give me my third of the take." 

"What?" 

"The carriage was only easy to steal because I did all the dirty work in injuring the guard in the carriage seat; climbing up and kicking the carriage driver into the lake…I put it in a position for you that was easiest to steal. The way I see it….," she tried to think quickly, "I tested the driver's seat and the inside to make sure it was in good shape. I deserve at least a third."

Jefferson huffed, "Fine! We'll help you! We'll help you but that reward better be substantial!" 

Emma didn't bother to hide her excited grin. She had a chance of getting home now!

Baelfire lifted his pint; he gave a giddy smile, "To partners!"

Emma lifted her glass.

"I'll drink to anything as long as I get paid," Jefferson muttered and lifted his as well, "I better not get my head on a spike for this. It'll be your fault."

"Yeah I know," Emma took a sip of her ale, "If we get caught, beheaded and our heads put on spikes, you can complain to me then. Chances are, I'll be right next to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Months Ago**

When Emma rode her red stallion, her father had always ordered her to stay close to the castle. When Emma was a child, she always had an armed escort to make sure she never strayed. When she got older and understood the threat her life was in, she made sure to obey her papa. If there was one thing she didn't rebel in, it was staying close to the grounds. Regina's spies and soldiers were everywhere.

There was still an armed guard that took her….but he kept enough distance away, so Emma happily rode through the fields near the castle and put her problems at the back of her mind.

There was just something about having the wind blowing through her hair that gave her an exhilarated feeling that nothing else could. Not sparring, not court matters, ESPECIALLY not balls and banquets and the like. She was required to attend those now. She was of the age where it was time for courting. There were some candidates seeking her hand, and Emma grew up with them…but she couldn't love them the way her parents loved each other. There was just nothing there.

Those problems were put to the back of her mind as she rode. The horse's hooves thundered under her and it was a wonderful sound to her; the best sound she could ever hear.

Well, other than her parents telling her they loved her.

Emma smiled a bit and went for another lap around the field.

That's when she saw her 15 year old brother, Joshua riding up.

Joshua looked the spitting image of their father, with the exception of the black hair and grey eyes that were their mother's. He was the best fighter of the siblings with a sword but Emma was better with a bow and arrow and her fists.

He never came out here to bother her, that was her first indication that something might be wrong.

Emma turned her horse towards him and rode to his side, "What is it?"

"Regina's struck again."

Emma closed her eyes tightly, "How badly?"

"Not a village…one of mother's handmaidens was her spy. She's attacked mother."

Emma felt her heart rip through her chest, "What?"

"Papa's tried but…they put her to bed…and mother's not waking up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

**Two Months Later**

Jefferson made it abundantly clear that Emma wasn't getting a free ride out of this bargain. He saw potential in Emma. She could have access to things that neither man personally had access to…what with her being a pretty girl and all.

So Jefferson and Baelfire set out to train her.

"Everyone should know how to pick a pocket," Jefferson said and hung small bells from Baelfire's coat and pockets, "Royalty especially. I've never understood why your lot couldn't hire someone to teach you to steal to survive in case you needed it. Especially when your family risked being dethroned by Regina for years…and still faces it."

Emma shuddered, "I don't want to talk about that."

Baelfire gave a concerned look at her snapping at them. Jefferson just shrugged it off

"It's a life lesson that everyone should know," Jefferson gestured for her to stand closer, "Now, the best way to steal a billfold or money sack is distraction. Bumping someone on the street because you're pretending to be distracted…."

He smacked Baelfire's shoulder with his own, mimicking how one would accidently bump someone.

"Or reassuring them. You're a royal lady; you can do the whole dropped handkerchief thing."

"Yeah, except no one ever buys that," Emma muttered.

"You've tried?" Baelfire asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was eight, he was nine, he laughed and I punched him…," Emma averted her gaze, "Once again, not something I want to talk about."

"Still…," Jefferson put his hand on Baelfire's upper arm, "He's distracted by the hand on his shoulder…he won't see me taking the money out of his belt."

"What happens if they're sitting down and the soldier I'm stealing from has his moneybag strapped to his leg like I've seen some have?"

Baelfire glared at Jefferson, "You are NOT touching my legs."

Jefferson yanked his hand off Baelfire's shoulder, "I wasn't going to!"

Emma raised an eyebrow and them both taking two steps back, "So…you two aren't together?"

"No!" Jefferson said, "Why would you think that? Just because two men travel together and are best friends and share rooms so we don't have to pay as much? We can't just be friends? We're like brothers, Emma. We grew up together."

"Well, ages fourteen and up," Baelfire muttered with some bitterness in his voice.

"Anyway, back to the subject," Jefferson steered her to stand in front of Baelfire, "The object of the game is to pick a pocket without ringing any of the small bells that Baelfire has strapped to him.

Emma stared. There were a lot of bells. Poor Baelfire looked like a parade horse.

"It takes practice," Baelfire told her, "But you'll figure it out."

"So, if the idea is to smack him with my shoulder, how am I NOT supposed to ring the bells?" 

"Well, obviously those are going to ring, but the ones that can't ring are the ones on the side you don't hit."

"How do you know the difference?"

Jefferson hesitated, "Because I just know, Emma!"

"Uh-huh," she muttered.

"Anyway, we're not working on that, we're working just on taking the money purse away. You can work on your shoulder tackles some other time."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Baelfire asked, "She's a princess. Someone's going to recognize her if she barrels into them."

"No one in the small villages we borrow from is going to recognize her. Do you know what sort of soldiers live here? Low ranks and those that angered Regina."

"Exactly! So what happens if one of Regina's ex generals was relocated to one of the towns on our journey?"

Jefferson stopped and looked at Emma.

Emma paled.

"He's right; we may have to disguise you."

"Okay," Emma whispered and then cleared her throat, "How?"

Jefferson studied her, "How do you feel about brunettes?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's stared at herself in the mirror and clutched the edge of the basin in front of her. Her hair was a mess. It was darker in some spots and lighter brownish blonde in others. It was obvious that neither man knew how to dye hair.

Bae came up behind her in the room, "You okay?"

"I look stupid." 

"You don't look stupid," he playfully hugged her from behind (He was the huggy type) and watched her reflection in the mirror, "It makes your face look softer. You look younger."

"I'm seventeen, I don't think I can look younger and make this soldiers feel comfortable when I'm flirting with them."

"They probably won't care," Jefferson told her from his bed, "You'll be fine."

Emma turned around and looked back at him. They'd been trapped indoors for two days while it stormed and Emma practiced picking Baelfire's pocket. She thought she'd done well…she wasn't ringing the bells anymore when she brushed up against him. And she'd even managed to pick Jefferson's pocket when he wasn't looking and he still hadn't located his brass knuckles.

"Well, we have to leave today," Emma told him, "So, I hope it works."

"Well, if not then we'll all be arrested and killed," Jefferson stretched his legs, "So, you know…standard slap on the wrist."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Shall we, then?"

Baelfire walked ahead. Emma started to leave behind him but Jefferson stopped her, "Hey."

"What?"

He cleared his throat, "You know that us letting you do this is dangerous."

"Well, it was your idea."

"I _know _it was my idea," He told her sharply, "But listen….if something goes wrong; you should know that we're not going to abandon you. If we leave, you leave with us."

Emma smiled warmly when she heard the protective nature in his voice, "I didn't think you cared."

"Don't let it get to that no-longer-blonde head of yours," he said quickly, "I just really want that royal pardon."

"Uh-huh," Emma mocked, "Well, I'd hug you for including me in our team, but I save that for those that are nice to me on a regular basis."

"This IS me being nice," Jefferson told her with narrowed eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

The tavern was busy when Emma, Jefferson, and Baelfire walked through the doors.

"Well, it shouldn't be too difficult," Emma said, "More chances to take some purses."

"More eyes too," Jefferson muttered.

Emma spotted a soldier sitting by himself at the bar, "Found one."

Her heart was racing in her chest as she reached backwards for Bae for support. She didn't know why she liked him other than he was nicer to her. But he had puppy eyes that made him endearing in his own sort of way.

Emma walked over and sat at the bar stool and sat down, "Buy a lady a drink please."

"Excuse me?" 

Emma thought up a lie, "See the two men over there? The one in the cravat and the one in the goatee?"

"I suppose." 

"Short one is my brother. He wants me to marry the man in the cravat."

"Well…he's a nice enough looking man. He looks strong enough to provide a life for you."

"He has the personality of an insipid wall," Emma told him, "But if they see us talking….maybe he'll leave us alone. Just play along. They'll leave me alone if they think I'm flirting with a soldier. You can't beat the status of a big strong…soldier man."

She put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand. He smelled like liquor, Emma deduced that he'd been here for a while so she tried to snatch his wallet strapped to his belt.

His hand closed around her wrist in a vice grip, "What are you doing, you little thief?" 

'You had a hair there," Emma told him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jefferson start to stand.

Emma slammed her forehead against the soldier's and grabbed his wallet. She raced out of the tavern door before anyone could recover and took off through the streets.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

"We'll need to get out of here as soon as possible since your little princess pointed us out," Jefferson told Baelfire as they rushed up the stairs.

"They're still searching the streets, as long as we slip over the walls at dusk, we'll probably be fine."

"You still have your guard uniform?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Always. The ladies love it," Jefferson smirked and opened the door.

Emma was crouched in the corner. Her knees were drawn to her chest. She was crying and Jefferson took a step back. Dread was on his face like it always was when he was near a crying woman.

"I'll handle it," Baelfire told him.

Emma looked up when Baelfire sat next to her, "Sorry."

"It's okay; it was your first try."

"Are we in trouble?"

"No, we'll just either have to leave dressed as soldiers or climb over the wall. It's fine.  
We'll be fine."

Emma pulled out the moneybag and put it on the floor, "I still got it though."

"Well," Baelfire gave her a small smile, "Then you can stay for another night."

Emma smiled and moved closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, "I just want to go home." 

Baelfire rested his head on hers, "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

They travelled to three large villages after the disaster at Emma's first attempt to pickpocket. The first village had a lot of strongholds, and Jefferson got nervous. After that, they went to less fortified ones so they could get in and get out a lot more easily. Large villages were better. Lots more activity and easier to get lost if someone saw them.

Emma improved her pickpocketing techniques. Baelfire and Jefferson both worked tirelessly to teach her. They planned out a method that worked flawlessly.

It was always Emma's opinion that the uniforms that Regina created for her men looked absolutely ridiculous. There was nothing intimidating about the giant feather in the helmet and a breastplate that looked like a chiseled abdomen.

Somehow Jefferson made it work though. It was always an amazing thing for Emma to watch every single female eye glance towards Jefferson's way as he started talking. If there was anything he was good at, it was getting attention. He had a badge…it was a forged one that identified him as being from some sort of unit that was famous in this realm and probably infamous in all the others.

"...life is difficult in the borderlands," Jefferson said to the crowd gathered around him in the tavern, "The Rebels raid it, other soldiers from the other realms insist on destroying the crops and taking what they can use for themselves….I once saw a peasant woman from Frederic and Abigail's kingdom shoot a donkey where it stood….so cold."

Emma nearly rolled her eyes. That peasant woman was a captive carried off to be that soldier's wife and she shot him with a crossbow before he could do anything. Amazing how things could be changed with just a word."

Emma tucked a soldier's moneybag into her pocket and started over the man's shoulder to look at Jefferson. Oh gods, was Jefferson actually crying?

"Emma," Baelfire whispered harshly.

"Sorry," Emma quickly moved through the crowd. A rich woman covered in jewelry stood close and shushed her. Emma shushed her back and earned a glare.

Emma waited until she was turned around before she resumed her duties.

"…and then I watched as he turned green, lips grew out of his chin, and he exploded!"

Emma looked up at Jefferson's story. Everyone was completely enraptured. Jefferson had that sort of charisma to make it sound believable, she supposed

"You done?" Baelfire asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah," Emma's bag was weighing her down, "I think they got their payroll. Lots of drunk soldiers tonight." 

"Yeah, well let's go before they realize their pockets are lighter," he took her hand and led her out the door

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have to tell you two," Jefferson said and counted out the money he'd received for donations, "It's almost criminal to be as talented as I am…oh wait, it sort of is!"

Baelfire rolled his eyes, "That's his favorite joke."

"I think it's funny!" Jefferson argued.

"It stopped being funny when we were sixteen."

"That's because you don't have taste."

"I have enough taste to know that I get a bitter one in my mouth the 500th time you make it."

Jefferson turned to her, "What do you think, Emma?"

"I have no opinion when you two squabble," Emma counted out her money, "We have enough for a room tonight."

"Good," Jefferson took out five silver coins and gave them to Baelfire, "Darts or cards?"

"Darts. This is a soldier city and since you're dressed up, they'll trust you better at the table."

"Right."

"I'll get supplies then," Emma tucked some of the money in her pocket.

"You don't want to learn how to hustle?" Baelfire asked, "That's your next lesson."

"You wanna eat?" Emma asked with an eyebrow raised, "We might have to clear town quick, it's easier if there's already food in her packs."

"You just want the bathtub first," Jefferson muttered

"Princess privilege," Emma stood and patted him on his shoulder, "Don't forget about the more comfortable bed."

The door to the small inn and tavern they were staying at in the corner of town opened. Emma looked up as a rowdy group of men walked in. Emma noticed the obvious leader dressed in all black leather. She squinted when she saw something shiny and saw that he was wearing a hook on his hand.

Some people had odd taste.

Baelfire sat up straighter when he saw him. All the blood drained from his face. Emma saw he was shaking.

Jefferson looked cautious, "Bae?"

"I'm not feeling well," Baelfire stood up, "I'm going to bed."

Emma watched as the man smiled at her and raised a beer towards her.

"Emma, don't go near them, we might not see you again," Jefferson told her, "Go help with the packing, we're leaving."

"What's going on?"

Jefferson gave her a grim look, "You don't want to get mixed up in that mess, trust me. I'll be along shortly, just help him pack."


	6. Chapter 6

"I know this is going to surprise you," Jefferson told Emma as they walked through the marketplace together. She had her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked down the street. Jefferson kept his voice quiet so the soldiers that walked the opposite way couldn't hear, "But Baelfire wasn't always the laid back smiling man that happily flirts with you."

"Bae doesn't….," her voice trailed off, "He doesn't flirt."

"Of course he flirts, we both flirt with you."

Emma lowered her eyes, "Well, you're not very good."

Jefferson scowled, "_Anyway!" _

"Sorry."

"I'm going to tell you some things and you can never repeat that I told them to you, especially not to Baelfire. He gets self-conscious about his personal life. Me, I don't care, what you see is what you get and so we're different."

"Okay."

"Baelfire was born to peasants. When he was born, his father heard from a seer that Baelfire would be fatherless. He was away at the Ogre Wars and soon came to believe that he would be killed in the following battle. So that his son would have a father…and maybe to preserve his own life…he crippled himself. He took a war hammer to his ankle and was sent home in shame."

"I imagine that took bread off the table."

"Bae spent the first seven years of his life hearing his mother verbally and mentally abuse his father. She told him that he was a coward and that he was better off dead than alive. When he was…about seven or eight, his mother ran away with a pirate and abandoned him. His father couldn't protect him because he couldn't fight back…he believed she was going to be ravaged and killed so he told his son that she was dead. They…scraped by in a war torn land with a coward's reputation. Then one day…they lowered the age for enlistment and Baelfire was about to be sent to the front lands on his fourteenth birthday."

"Gods," Emma whispered, "Why couldn't they run?" 

"Well, that's the thing, they tried. And his father was approached by a beggar who told him that the duke of the Frontlands had the Dark One under his control. Baelfire's father was desperate, he wanted to protect his son form a war that was taking their children…and he agreed to kill the Dark One and take the power."

"Why couldn't the duke use the Dark One to end the war?"

"Those that have absolute power in their hands never know completely how to handle it, I suppose. The Duke is long dead; no one can ask him what he was thinking. His father killed the Dark One…but he was fooled because he believed he could control the power. He was wrong. That which is evil to its core can never be used for good. Not completely."

"Wait," Emma looked at him, "The Dark One? Surely his father isn't-." 

"Rumpelstiltskin? Indeed." 

Emma looked back at inn and then to him, "What?!" 

"It's not a bragging point, believe me," Jefferson told her, "Rumpelstiltskin, to his credit, did try to use the magic for good but the being…the THING that the Dark One was consumed him and he started hurting people that he felt wronged him or Baelfire. Baelfire had enough and went to see the Blue Fairy who gave him a bean to take them out of the Enchanted Forest."

"Gods, those are rare," she muttered, "She must've wanted him out."

"Baelfire activated the portal and tried to talk his father into going. The ground collapsed from under them. Baelfire held onto his father's hand and…his father let go."

Emma felt her stomach tighten, "What?"

"Baelfire doesn't really talk about his time in the land without magic much. But somehow he ended up in Neverland."

"Isn't that like a paradise?"

"You'd think it was." Jefferson told her, "That's what the stories say but apparently that's not true. Baelfire was rescued from the water and brought onto a ship. A pirate ship run by a man named Captain Hook."

"Let me guess…," Emma started

"The man his mother ran off to be with," Jefferson confirmed.

"Did Baelfire know this?" 

"Not until later."

"And the mother?"

"Dead. Killed by the husband she left if the pirate is to be believed. Baelfire trusted this man and he spent months lying to Bae. Baelfire asked to be let off and when Baelfire refused to be a part of Hook's little family, the pirate gave him over to the Lost Ones where Baelfire spent centuries enslaved. He spent every day wondering if the shadow creature was going to spare him or kill him." 

"How did he escape?"

Jefferson tensed after she asked that question. At first Emma didn't think he'd heard her, and when she opened her mouth to ask again, he was quick to finish, "He was rescued. We met afterwards and grew up together as brothers. We've looked out for the other ever since."

"Does Rumpelstiltskin know that he's here?"

"He does. He approached Baelfire when Baelfire was about eighteen. Baelfire told him to stay out of his life and Rumpelstiltskin…for the most part has obliged. Every adult that Baelfire has gotten close to has hurt him in some way. It's a miracle he holds it together like he does. Most of what you see is an act. That laid back flirt that teases and hugs you is a front he gives because he hopes that one day, he'll turn into that."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and she fought the tears for her friend. In the time that they'd spent together, she and Baelfire were close. He had an easy charm that made them far more approachable than Jefferson in some ways.

Emma examined the boats as they passed the docks. She wondered which one belonged to the pirate, "We could always get revenge for Baelfire."

"By what? Picking pockets and spiking their beer?" Jefferson asked, "If a pirate catches you with your hand in his pocket; he'll cut your hand off or something else if you're a man or take you on the boat and take out the money you tried to steal plus interest if you're a woman…and neither of those aspects is very appealing."

"I'm not talking about stealing petty cash," Emma looked at him, "I'm talking about something big."

"Then what?"

Emma looked for something that might really anger a pirate, "…stealing the pirate's ship."

Jefferson stared at her, "You realize that's insane." 

"Yes."

"Unheard of."

"Indeed."

"And Dangerous."

"We face danger every day," she leaned closer," We could get home faster….and we could sell it. Pirate ships are faster than any ship in any fleet. We'd have enough to get home with."

"You realize what they'd do to you and me if we were caught."

"Then we better think of all the contingencies," she shrugged.

"This is the sickest thing I've ever heard."

"It's for Bae."

Jefferson didn't argue that, instead he sighed, "You're insane."

"It's been said."

He smiled, "Pirates stay about three days, we'd have to plan first."

"We're doing it?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma had a plan. It wasn't a very good one, she and Jefferson had to make it up as fast as possible. There was little time; pirates never liked staying in one place very long.

Jefferson bought Emma a new dress. It wasn't one that she would normally wear, there was no back, and the front was low cut. It looked like something more that Regina would wear, not Emma.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe you wanted to see me in this, not Killian," she teased.

"Well, the view isn't half bad but it wasn't worth the three gold coins I had to fork over and remember this was your idea."

Emma pulled her hair into a fancy bun and grabbed a small purse, "What if it goes wrong?"

"I won't be far away," Jefferson promised her and gave her a vial, "Remember what I told you."

Emma tucked it into what little material was in her top and she nodded, "Wish me luck."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The minute Emma walked up to the table of pirates, she saw the captain's eyes go exactly to where Jefferson told her it would be.

Anything Emma thought to say sounded cheesy. So she grabbed the mug the captain was holding and downed it. Emma hated ale, she'd spent enough time at cheap taverns to develop a…resistance to it but she'd learned to choke it down.

Luckily this one wasn't half bad.

She slammed the mug down and raised an eyebrow at the pirate, "I have a job for you."

"Oh really…and what could lovely lass like you possibly need from me?" 

Emma smirked and dropped a small purse full of gold coins on the table. Her take from the carriage theft, "Ever take a princess back home before?"

He smirked, "And how do I know you're a princess?" 

"For a purse full of gold coins, why should you care if I was or not?"

"It's a cheap payment, lass."

"Yes, but there's more of a payment in store if I am who I say I am."

"And what if you're not?" 

"Well, I'm sure there's another way we can reach a payment," Emma said and tried not to roll her eyes. Did she honestly just say that?

Emma slipped out the small vial in one hand and poured herself another mug of ale and one for the pirate. After that was done, she quickly dumped the contents of the vial into the pitcher and offered the cup to the pirate.

"Well," Killian patted his lap, "Why don't you sit down here and we'll talk more." 

"I want to see your ship."

"Now?"

"Now," Emma took his good hand, "Before you're too drunk to give me a um…a proper tour."

"Oh?" Killian stood and looked her back over, "I'll be back, gents."

"Maybe," Emma said over her shoulder and pulled him towards the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma had been a princess, so she'd been on ships before. Royal navies and….maiden voyages and all that.

But this pirate ship was different. It wasn't as fancy or formal…there were parts of it that were crudely put together...like the repairs were hurried. It almost had a cozy feeling in a very…pirate sort of way.

"This ship is the fastest ship in all the realms," Hook told her, "It's been custom built. 13 pirate captains had teams build it and they fought for the right to have her."

"You won?"

"No, the captain before me won. I was a cabin boy at the time; I was brought on because I was like a son to the captain." 

"What happened to him?" 

"He died," Killian helped her down below

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Killian opened the door to the crew's quarters and handed them the second pitcher that she'd already drugged, "He wasn't a very good man."

"Well, those are becoming increasingly hard to find anyway," Emma muttered and walked beside him to the captain's quarters.

"Sorry for the mess," Killian moved some maps off the bed, "A captain's room can be quite cluttered." 

"But you have an actual bed?"

"Yes," he said with actual pride in his voice, "Most captains do." 

"Good, I didn't want to sleep in a bunk," Emma walked over to the desk and looked at the maps, ""How many worlds are here?" 

"Eighteen," he walked over and showed her one, "That one? That one's Neverland." 

"Heard it's not as much of a paradise as people say." 

"It's not."

"Yeah," Emma took out a rag from her purse, "I've seen the effects on Baelfire."

She watched Killian tense and he looked over his shoulder at Emma. His eyes were wide.

Emma held out the rag, "Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

She shoved it over his face. He tried to jump up and knock her away but Emma held on as he slammed her into the wall and finally crumbled to the ground.

Emma pressed her hands against her back and cursed, her side had hit the desk and she was certain her ribs had been bruised.

"Well," Emma whispered, "Time to get to work."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The worst thing about Baelfire being reminded of his past was how much he pouted about it later. Jefferson didn't complain, as far as he was concerned, Baelfire had every reason to feel sorry for himself after what everyone had done to him in his life…but he made for a horrible talking partner afterwards.

"Where are you taking me?" Baelfire asked, "And why are we going to the docks."

"It's a surprise," Jefferson snapped.

"I don't like your surprises; they usually end with me getting pranked."

"It's not one of those surprises."

"You said that last time and I still woke up naked in a field because you dared me to do something I still can't remember when I was drunk."

"It's really not one of those surprises," he pulled the carriage up to the docks.

Baelfire froze when he saw the Jolly Roger, "What is this?" 

"Retribution."

Emma waved from her position at the helm. Jefferson waved back, "You know…your little princess isn't all that bad."

"What have you done?" 

Jefferson jumped from the carriage, "Come and see."

Baelfire was tense as he followed him up the plank

All the crew that were left to guard the boat were there…all lined up and unconscious on the deck.

"Don't worry, they're alive," Jefferson looked over at his brother, "We were thinking of leaving them on a lifeboat and setting them adrift…unfortunately we won't get to see the Captain's face when he realizes what happened but…I don't think reality could beat our imagination."

And Baelfire smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing at the helm, holding the wheel, there was a sense of glee that Emma couldn't really contain as she stood on the deck next to Baelfire and steered the boat. The sun was up and warm, the air smelled like the sea and the wind whipped at the strands of hair that weren't held in place by the braid.

Baelfire stood next to her with his hand on the wheel as well. Jefferson was….gods knew where. Probably claiming the captain's bed for himself or something. He would claim he was the oldest and he could do that.

Technically, Baelfire was older, but Baelfire was NOT getting in that bed for obvious reasons.

Baelfire looked at her, "Can I drive?"

"Not yet," Emma looked forward, "Just five more minutes."

Baelfire lifted an eyebrow.

"Just five more, I promise," she smiled and stared down at something carved in front of her. Baelfire followed her gaze and frowned when he saw that there was "P' and an "S" that were both scratched out.

His entire demeanor changed, Emma watched as his shoulders sagged and he drew in a breath and looked back up.

Emma looked at him, "You okay?"

"Just not good memories," he gave her a bitter smile and threw his cloak on the carving.

Emma put her hand on her friend's shoulder and kissed her cheek, "We did this for you." 

"I know," he looked at her, "Thank you." 

Emma blushed, "I didn't do anything." 

"This was your idea," he said, "Jefferson told me." 

Emma gave a surprised scoff, "I'm surprised he didn't take credit for himself."

"He's not like that," Baelfire told her, "What you did….the plan and risk you took was one that worked. He would give credit where credit was due. Don't tell him I told you this but I think he's starting to warm up to you as well."

Despite her previous history with Jefferson, she smiled, "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," He grinned, "See thieves have this thing, we have these times when we're exceedingly rich and that attracts women. Some want a free ride." 

"And he thought I might want to do that?" 

"Princess stumbles on two men and offers them a large reward if they do everything they have to get back? We do all the work with a promised future reward that we may or may not get once you're safe."

"Yeah, it is easy to think I might be manipulating you when you put it like that," Emma muttered.

"I don't believe for a second you'd do that. I think you're honest," Baelfire told her quickly, "But Jefferson would. Royalty's hurt him over and over before, so he didn't trust you…but when he saw what you were willing to do for me…and what you were willing to risk he's started to respect you."

Emma gave a quiet little smile and turned the wheel, "Want to take it?" 

"Five minutes isn't up yet."

Emma moved, "There's something I have to do."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

True to what she suspected, Jefferson was already setting up in the captain's quarters. Emma raised her eyebrow when she came in and saw three long coats thrown over the captain's desk and the large hat hanging on the bedpost.

"Hey," Jefferson greeted and examined some of the maps, "So, I think that I know someone who will buy the ship."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jefferson started rolling up the maps, "And I, as a portal jumper, could certainly use these. Maybe sell off the ones I don't have."

"Who would-," Emma looked around, "Who would buy the boat?"

"Pirate hunters."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Really? We're selling the Jolly Roger to pirate hunters?" 

"Very fitting end, don't you think?"

"Seems ironic and sad. Hook did his best to make her seem like a person all her own."

"Well, unfortunately we can't exactly take her right up to your parents' doorstep:

Emma gave a small smile, "Well, it wouldn't be us if it was that easy."

"Certainly wouldn't be."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and turned to leave.

"Did you need something?" Jefferson asked. 

"Oh! Yes," Emma turned back, "I just wanted to let you know something."

"Hm?"

"You're not so bad when you're not yelling at me," Emma told him with a shrug.

Jefferson looked up and he gave her a small smirk, "Is this because you want the room?" 

She knew that was his way of accepting the complement but she scoffed anyway, "We could always share." 

He paled, "That's not funny, Emma!"

"Not for that! But it's cold and we could share the body heat. I have to warn you though, I'm a cuddler," Emma said over her shoulder as she left the room


	9. Chapter 9

They sold the ship for enough to get them up to the border but not enough to get them all the way to the kingdom.

That's what this run was for. It was to fund the rest of the way. The tavern they were headed to was one that held the payroll. It was getting to be the end of the season; they were having a big one coming. Regina's council would replace the money if they could prove a robbery so the soldiers' families wouldn't starve.

Emma gripped the bedpost as Baelfire tugged at the strings to the corset. Jefferson bought too small, they were doing everything they could to fit her in it. Emma thought she'd stopped breathing two hours ago.

If her parents found out that she had two men in her room and she was in her undergarments, they would have a heart attack. There was nothing romantic about it. They'd slept cuddled up together on the road to share the heat. They'd shared a room to hide their numbers. They shared a bed when there was no other choice….

Any need for privacy was gone a long time ago when they started travelling together.

Baelfire was better than Jefferson though, he made sure to keep his eyes off her as he helped her get ready. And when he did accidently look, he grew bright red and stuttered through an apology. Jefferson took a glance, went back to his work and said nothing.

"Okay," Baelfire said and held the laces still, "What do I do with the extra?" 

"Just hang it in the back of the laces already tied up."

Jefferson picked up the greyish blue dress and came up to her, "You remember what to do?" 

"Yeah." 

"You're just spotting this time. Seeing where the safe is at."

"I know." 

"Don't do anything stupid."

"This whole plan is stupid," Baelfire muttered.

"Bae," Emma muttered.

"It's too risky; the tavern owner is going to notice that she doesn't work for him."

"The tavern owner drinks more than he sells!" Emma told him, "And it's going to be crowded. The soldiers will be coming in for their pay."

"And if something goes wrong, then we have a room full of soldiers just waiting to take her in." 

"What do you want us to do?" Jefferson demanded, "This is a good take!"

"We stole a pirate ship, we're getting cocky. I don't like this." 

"Winter's almost here. It's starting to get too cold to sleep on the road and inns charge money."

"So then when we get to Emma's realm we'll…tell them she's a princess."

"I look very different than what I did a year ago. I think I lost 30 pounds in sweat and malnutrition alone. We have to have a plan if they don't believe us and I am NOT robbing people in my realm."

"I just think it's too dangerous, what happened to us just picking pockets?"

Jefferson sighed and looked at Emma, "Is that what you want to do?" 

Emma shrugged, "It'd take longer."

Jefferson frowned, "Yeah." 

"But I don't mind," she said quickly.

Jefferson grinned, "Aw!" 

"Only because I don't want to land in Regina's prison with my heart missing because we got arrogant," Emma muttered, "I'm not sure about you two, but that'd ruin my day." 

"Yeah," Jefferson said quickly, "I'm not sure Regina would want to see me again either."

"What did happen between you two?" Emma asked.

Jefferson tugged her braid, "Nothing you'll ever find out."

Emma smiled and smoothed her dress down, "How do I look?"

"Like you're ready to pop out of that thing," Baelfire muttered.

"So…like a-."

"Like a tavern wench," Jefferson told her.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay, now that we all changed our mind, get me out of this thing."

"Oh, that's my favorite job for a lady!" Jefferson told her.

Emma scoffed, "Quiet you."

Jefferson was unlacing her corset so that she could breathe, and she was laughing at some joke that Baelfire told her when the door flew open. All of them turned, Emma pulled her dress up as several guards came in.

"They're after me!" all three cried out at the same time.

They all stopped and looked at each other, "They're after you?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Emma held the dress to her chest as three guards came into the room. Baelfire pushed Emma behind them and reached for a dagger. Jefferson stood in front of both of them, "Gentlemen…what is the meaning of this?"

"Emma?" Baelfire whispered.

"Hm?"

"Window."

"What about it?"

Baelfire rushed toward the window and tried to jump through it. But the glass was a lot thicker than he expected and he fell back once he slammed into it.

"IDIOT!" Jefferson snapped.

The guards rushed at them. Jefferson pulled out a sword and deflected two of them. Emma grabbed a curtain, ripped it down and twisted it in her hands.

"Princess," the head guard told her, "It's alri-."

Emma wrapped the curtain around the man's wrist, twisted his wrist to an improper angle and punched him in the face.

"HEY!" Baelfire screamed by the now open window.

Jefferson shoved Emma towards the window; Emma ran towards it, grabbed Baelfire's hand through the open window and nearly got yanked through. Jefferson was right at her heels. They all slid down the patio roof. Two guards were stationed at the front. Jefferson and Baelfire quickly dropped on them and knocked them unconscious.

Baelfire reached up, "Emma!"

"Don't look up my dress," she blushed and wrapped it around her ankles.

"Are you seriously worried about that?" Jefferson demanded, but Baelfire was bright red and closed his eyes to give her privacy.

Emma grabbed the edge of the roof and hung off it. She waited for a beat before she fell. Her feet slammed in the mud and she slid. Baelfire caught her, "Easy." 

There were two black stallions waiting. Emma rushed over and pulled herself into the saddle. Baelfire stole of the cloaks climbed in behind her. Jefferson took the other horse and they kicked the horses into riding.

Baelfire draped the cloak around her since she was halfway in the dress and halfway out, "You need to stay warm."

"Company!" Jefferson yelled.

They all looked backwards, more were coming after them.

"Emma! Left," Baelfire screamed.

Emma yanked the reins to the left to where Baelfire said. It was always his motto. Never get in somewhere unless you know the way out. It was an obsession of Baelfire's to know every exit from the city.

Emma was curious as to where he came up with that but Jefferson just told her 'Neverland' and said nothing.

No one ever talked about Baelfire's time in Neverland.

There was a gate ahead of them. Emma kicked the horse into going faster. Baelfire gripped her sides in an attempt to hold on.

Both horses were neck and neck as they raced to the outside of the city.

A black horse appeared o Emma's left. She barely had time to react as the horse crashed into hers. She and Baelfire were launched from the horse and slammed into Jefferson.

They all went down. Emma landed on her shoulder awkwardly.

The guard stood above her and yanked his helmet and mask off, "Princess!"

Emma sat up with a start, "Barry?"

Baelfire stood up behind Emma could say anything else and hit the man standing over her with an empty crate.

He crumbled down into the mud.

Baelfire smiled proudly, "I got him!"

Emma pulled herself out of mud, "That's my brother's guard!"


	11. Chapter 11

"He's your brother's guard?" Jefferson demanded.

"Yes," Emma whispered. They'd dragged the unconscious body of the man who came after them into some nearby stables and were currently standing around talking while he was tied up.

"Why is he dressed like one of Regina's?"

"They probably came here under disguise to find me." 

"His name is Barry?" Baelfire asked.

"Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, _BAELFIRE," _Emma spat.

"Hey, my name is amazing." 

Emma wrapped the cloak around herself, "You gotta untie him."

"The guy's seven feet tall! We untie him he's going to be angry and treat us like rag dolls," Jefferson muttered, "And I'm not wearing the right pants for that." 

"For heaven's sake," Emma turned around and marched over to the form tied up in the chair, "Easy Barry, we're not going to hurt you."

She took the gag off.

"Princess!" he choked, "We've been looking all over this realm for you. Where have you been?"

Emma crossed her arms and rubbed them to get warm, "I got delayed."

"Being with two men in one room in your underdress?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma turned bright red, "There's actually a logical explanation."

"Yeah, we were trying to get her in a dress that was too small so we could lift money from the payroll downstairs, and then we decided not to and were helping her out of it," Baelfire said and then cleared his throat, "Not that…that's any better." 

Emma didn't think it was best to tell her brother's guard that they'd shared a bed a few times and blankets to keep warm while on the road.

"Emma," Barry leaned forward, "What is this?" 

"These are…my guides and bodyguards," Emma said simply.

"You HAD a guide and a bodyguard."

"Yes…._had _is very correct," Emma muttered and rubbed the back of her neck, "I've been alone for a while."

"Awhile?" Barry demanded and leaned forward.

"Easy now," Baelfire warned and started to move between them.

"We've been looking for you for months. No one could locate you; your father didn't even know where you were."

"What are you talking about; I've sent letters in code."

"What letters? Your family hasn't gotten anything." 

"Uh oh," Baelfire whispered.

"We really should've hit that payroll," Jefferson muttered and drew doodles into the dirt and hay with his shoes.

"They've gotten nothing?" Emma demanded.

"Regina must've stopped them somehow," Barry muttered, "She must know you're here."

"My family…doesn't even know that I'm alive?" Emma whispered.

"Your mother is sick with worry."

Emma's head shot up, "So she's awake?" 

"And very weak."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and looked at her friends, "Pack light."

"If Regina knows you're in her realm then she's going to be guarding those borders," Jefferson told her.

Emma looked at Barry, "How many men do you have?" 

"Eight."

"We'll be searched as soon as they see her," Jefferson nodded to Emma.

"What do you suggest?" Emma asked.

Jefferson looked her over, "How do you feel about short hair?"


	12. Chapter 12

"There are a few tricks to looking like a boy so we can get past the guards," Jefferson told Emma as he guided her into the room, "Hair will do good from a distance but if someone looks at you close enough , they're going to notice your feminine features."

"I know," Emma clenched her hands in her lap. She didn't want to lose her hair. She'd loved the way it'd curled and bounced before it'd been dyed a meek dead brown. It hadn't curled the way it used to since.

"I can wear bulky clothes and bind my breasts down easily enough."

"Shame, it's one of my favorite shallow parts," Jefferson took the scissors, "You ready?"

"Where's Bae?"

"He couldn't handle this. He knows you'll get upset and he hates seeing you upset, I told him he wasn't needed in the room."

Emma smiled, "You watch out for him."

"He is my little brother…that is technically older than me and not blood related."

Emma smiled a bit, "Do it."

Better get it over with.

Jefferson gripped her hair tightly, "You should know that before I do this, I'm sorry Emma."

A tear slipped down her face. Ever since she'd been here it felt like she was losing more and more of what made her…her." "It's okay."

He made the first cut. A shocking amount of hair fell at her feet.

Jefferson grabbed her hair and gently forced her to look up, "Don't look down at it."

He continued to cut her hair. Emma stared blankly ahead and cried quietly. This was for the best; they made it easier to get past patrols now that Regina knew…

Emma couldn't let anything slow them down once they got on their way.

It didn't take 20 minutes before all her hair was gone. Emma reached up instinctively to put her hair back over her shoulder but only found air.

Emma reached over and took the handheld mirror

"Emma," Jefferson told her, "No."

"Sh!" she pulled it up and looked at herself.

The difference of what she used to look like to how and how she looked just half an hour ago was startling. She looked horrible. Her face didn't look right. Her hair was uneven. It was about as long as Jefferson's and curled around her face like it did with his. It made her look paler and older, she didn't like it.

"I look horrible," she whispered tearfully.

"You look beautiful," he kissed the top of her head; "I'd have you right here if Baelfire wasn't outside the door with Barry and you might break my nose."

Emma blushed, "Don't be a pain."

"You're a pain," he snuck a kiss on her cheek and pretended to examine his nose in the mirror, "And it's such a pretty nose too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We'll follow what's left of the coast," Barry told Emma as they both packed what was pertinent to the journey. Take the Dark Mountains and pray that Rumpelstiltskin is merciful for trespassing on what he probably considers his."

Emma's head shot up, "We won't go that way."

"Don't be worried, he won't harm you, you're royalty. Every kingdom's been looking for you. He'd at least get a decent ransom."

Emma tensed, "My father told me that I could go."

"Your father was racked with grief over his wife and you took the advantage to go on a fool's journey that you'd been talking about for months."

Emma cringed as the guilt that she'd felt since she started this endeavor started to weigh on her, "That is NOT true."

"Well, not completely," he snapped, "Your father nearly lost his wife and his daughter because you're young, rash, and you have a thick head."

"I came here to save my mother."

"You came to this realm to play hero and got in over your head. We go thorugh the mountains."

Emma stood straighter. She thought of Baelfire and his expression when the Dark One was even remotely mentioned. She saw the pain there, and the bitterness and the fear that marred his face and it hurt because he was usually so happy and flirty and carefree. How could she take him near his father?

"I refuse."

"Emma, this is not a time for your rebellion. We go up the mountain because it's faster and if the Dark One takes you hostage then…either your parents find out that you're alive a lot faster than if we sent the message ourselves of the Dark One's son that's with you will convince him to let you go."

Rumpelstiltskin would hold Emma hostage just to keep Baelfire if they went up that way. Because they all knew that Baelfire wouldn't leave Emma there just to avoid his father.

"The Dark One's son is exactly the reason why we're not going that way," Emma hissed.

"Fine, then we'll pay them for their services and we'll go."

"They own't leave me once they figure out your plan," Emma told him, "And I gave them my word that they would receive a substantial reward if they got me home. Now I intend to honor that agreement if they honor their side of it. They have to stick with me."

"Princess, you can't get sentimental over a couple of thieves."

"No, we've watched out for each toher, we've gotten close and I'm not going to fall back on my word. They're my friends."

"They're your friends for that reward that you promised them."

Emma glared, "They've kept me alive. Whatever their endgame is meant to be, I plan to honor that. They stay."

"Princess, for the sake of the gods, don't be like your father."

"Besides," Emma turned her back to her brother's guard, "They'll certainly inject a bit of fun for the way home."

She heard him huff behind her, "You're not going to change your mind?"

"No."

There was a moment of silence then, "It's a shame then, I was hoping you'd have either sent them away or gone to the Dark Castle where you'd have been safe because now you don't leave me any choice. I'm sorry Emma, I hope you'll forgive me."

Emma turned and jumped when she saw he had his dagger drawn, "Barry? What's going on?"

"I gave you your chances to get to safety….but you see…I don't work for your family anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

Baelfire knew what the agreement that he and Jefferson had been about getting Emma home in one piece. Rewards and pardons awaited them if she was coherent enough to tell her parents what they'd done.

But he didn't want to part with Emma. He found her enjoyable and she was his friend. Jefferson didn't either, but Jefferson wouldn't never ever admit something like that. Not after the rough start that he and Emma had gotten off to once they met.

She wasn't so bad. She'd picked up on the tricks fairly easy and she was fun to have around. She could sass with flirt with Jefferson and flirt with himself and he sort of liked it. After 300 years of being trapped in Neverland thanks to Hook, no one really flirted with him. They flirted with Jefferson because he was the more 'ideal' mate.

He was okay, Baelfire supposed.

So Baelfire set about to find Emma and make her a quiet offer, one that anyone with sense would reject, but he was going to make it anyone.

_Come be with us._

Nothing romantic. The flirting was only flirting, he swore to himself. But he thought Emma was pretty. He liked looking at her and he had fun with her sharp teasing tongue. She was the perfect addition to their little family.

But what princess would give up the family she was so desperate for a couple of thieves? 

He was going to ask anyway.

Baelfire didn't find her in her room so he went down to the stables. Emma liked horses, sometimes he found her brushing whatever one they'd rented down to pass the time.

Barry the Guard was surrounded by his own little army when he got downstairs. Baelfire grinned when he saw the familiar mop of brown hair that he'd come to recognize as Emma's in the crowd. He took a few steps forward and realized that she wasn't standing upright. She was slumped between two men and they were dragging her.

He felt his heart race in his chest as they dumped Emma in the back of a wagon.

Something was wrong.

He rushed forward, "Emma?"

Barry turned around, "She's changed her mind, Baelfire. You're not needed anymore."

"Then she can tell me that," Baelfire snapped and started forward again. His hand closed on the dagger at his belt when he saw some of the men moving to block his way.

"Emma?" he asked.

"Bae?" Emma called out half drugged.

In a pouch on his belt there were noisemakers, it was an alarm designated to let his friends know if something was wrong.

He quickly cut the belt pouch and then slammed his foot against them. Immediately they started popping loudly. Some of the men scrambled back. Baelfire saw that the wagon was preparing to leave and he raced over. Jefferson wouldn't be able to get there in time and if the wagon left and these soldiers stayed behind to fight, then she could be lost.

Two men stood in his way. He knocked them out. He wasn't a killer like his father and probably his mother, he was just…him.

Emma was struggling to sit up when he reached her. With ease, he lifted Emma up and shoved her on the horse next to the carriage. He tried to climb on himself but Barry wrapped his arms around Baelfire's ankle and the others were closing fast.

"Go," he whispered

"Bae!"

He slapped the backside of the horse and it bolted. The man tried to grab Emma but they were too late.

The hilt of a sword came down against Baelfire's skull and he collapsed against the wagon.

The last thing he remembered was Barry telling them to take him to Regina before he slammed his foot against Baelfire's head.

00000000000000000000000000

Jefferson would've gotten to the front sooner if not for the soldiers that attacked him.

The soldiers that were SUPPOSED to be spies of Emma's, he was going to have to talk to her about that later.

He made his way downstairs and out to the front. Two men were lying unconscious. There were tracks in the mud that said there'd been more, a lot more.

"Bae!"

He looked to his right; Emma was hunched over the horse she was riding.

He was at her side in an instant, "Emma."

"Barry….h-he drugged me." 

"Where's Baelfire?" 

She could barely hold her head up, "Took him…." 

No, no, no, no, no….not his brother in bond.

Jefferson felt light headed. He felt his stomach threatened to shoot out his lunch but nothing came.

There was screaming in the distance. The guards were circling back.

Jefferson choked his tears back and climbed up behind Emma on the horse. "We're getting him back." 


	14. Chapter 14

Navy Lieutenant Buchannan made it no secret that he hated pirates. His mother, his wife, and two sisters ran off with pirates (maybe his dad too, it was unclear) and so he spent his entire career gleefully hunting down the little leather pant, kohl wearing menaces to extinction.

The fact that he had one of their ships now? Even better. There was just a…there was just a delicious sort of irony there made even better by the fact that he had the pirate who owned the Jolly Roger right here.

Captain Hook was nothing more than Killian Jones now that they took his…attachment away. He had yet to stop pouting about that. Buchannan had promised to give it back if he told him what happened. Not because he was going to, he wasn't an idiot, but because he wanted to hear this hilarious story from this pirates own mouth.

"So, in conclusion," Buchannan smirked as he circled the fuming pirate, "You were seduced by a young woman."

"Girl," Hook spat, "Couldn't be more than 17."

Even better.

"And she knocked out your men and you got marooned by three people, one of which you betrayed at 14 years of age."

Killian glared up at him, "Why did I tell you any of this?"

"Because I kept digging," he jovially clapped Jones on the shoulder and smirked, "Was she at least worth it?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to-."

"You're not good at this are you?"

Killian scowled, "Usually I have no problem."

"You got your ship stolen by a seventeen year old girl, a 300 year old man, and…someone else that you don't know about. I think problems exist."

Killian narrowed his eyes, "I don't like you."

"You're not exactly running for my best friend either," Buchannan smirked.

"Are you here to mock me?" Killian asked.

"Perhaps," Buchannan smirked, "But I heard your story was funny and I have a crick in my back. I needed a good laugh."

"That's bad form."

"I'm sure you'd think it was good form if you did it," Buchannan muttered.

He heard someone running outside. He turned around to see the door burst open, "Sir."

"Good gods man, knock!" 

"Sir, the ship is gone."

"Which ship?"

"The Jolly Roger!"

Killian raised his eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Who stole it?" Buchannan demanded.

"A young girl that looked about seventeen or eighteen and a man wearing a very large hat." 

Buchannan started fuming. 

Killian started laughing, "Isn't that ironic, now?"

Buchannan turned, "Put him back in his cell!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma held onto the wheel at the helm and stood on her tiptoes to see over it.

Jefferson stood beside her and struggled to hold the wheel, "Turn right!"

Emma did what she was told, "I think it's called Starboard!"

"We're not seamen! No one cares!"

Emma looked over her shoulder where the ships were giving chase in the distance "Do you think we'll outrun them?"

"Probably," he told her, "They won't give chase once they see us heading to Regina's castle."

"Is this a stupid plan?" 

"Beyond dumb!" he told her over the canon fire, "But those are the best for working!" 

00000000000000000

Baelfire couldn't move. He couldn't feel anything, it was like his entire body was numb and weighed down and he could only move his eyes and mouth.

"Well, well, well," He heard a woman purr and he looked up as a dark headed, dark eyed woman moved into his view.

Regina.

She tilted her head, "Most men would beg for mercy."

He refused to say anything.

Regina scowled, "I couldn't take your heart. Why?"

The idea that she'd tried to get control of him when he was knocked out sent icy waves of fear up and down his spine, "My father knew what sort of dangers were out there, he took precautions."

"Hm," Regina tilted her head, "What were you doing with that little…monster spawn?" 

"Jefferson? He's my brother."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "I'm talking about that little cow that you're with now. _Emma_, isn't that her name?"

"I don't know an Emma."

"Hm," Regina smirked, "Your father won't save you. This room is cloaked. He doesn't even know you're here."

"I can't help you. I don't know an Emma. I'm sorry."

"Well then," Regina sniffed, "Let's just get to work then, shall we?"

Another man came into Baelfire's view. He had some sort of goggles on his head and giant rubber gloves.

"This is Victor Frankenstein," Regina smirked, "He's going to find out how to take that heart out of you. Who knows? Maybe with the heart of the son of the Dark One his dead brother will be revived after all."


	15. Chapter 15

They sailed the ship as far to the castle as they could without detection, as a ship in bright colors would most likely draw a few curious gazes if they sailed too close, and then took a boat inland. Emma had wanted to swim but Jefferson reminded her that Baelfire might not be in one piece and they'd need the boat.

Emma didn't expect that they'd be making it back to the ship. But she humored Jefferson. One never really knew in this line of work how they were supposed to escape; they had to keep any possibility open.

She just didn't think they'd be getting far rowing away from a sorceress queen.

"Okay," Jefferson pulled the boat inland and helped her out, "There's a tunnel that leads from the forest to the castle. Normally it leads to the queen's chambers but I know of other secret tunnels in the secret tunnel."

Emma cringed and didn't want to ask, but she had to, "How do you know where the tunnel leads?"

Jefferson stumbled, "Erm…uh…that's not important."

"You and the queen?!"

"Stop it, Emma! You already know about this!"

"And it's still shocking every time I hear it!"

"It was like…one time."

"Then how do you know the tunnels so well?"

"B-because I got lost that one time! And when you're lost in the tunnels, you really start to recognize- Emma, it's not your business!"

"Was this before or after she tried to murder my mom?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Which time?"

"I don't…even want to know," Emma muttered.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We entertained each other and she tried to kill me."

"Doesn't sound like she was that entertained then."

"Is that jealousy I detect in your voice?"

"What are you? Like twenty years older than me, of course not!"

"Last I checked Baelfire was pretty unattached."

"Oh gods," Emma looked at him as they crept through an opening in a cave, "Are you…fishing to see where you two stand?"

Jefferson looked back, "Don't be ridiculous Emma, you're seventeen."

"Then why do you care?"

"Because you're the only girl of this group and I'm curious and bored."

"Bored in the middle of a rescue mission?"

"We're in half collapsed tunnels! What else are we going to do?"

"Stay quiet in case there are guards here waiting for us?"

"Regina won't think that we're this insanely stupid."

"Hey you!" they heard someone scream down the hall. Emma's eyes widened as they saw about eight to ten men in the tunnel.

"Or maybe she thinks we are," Jefferson slammed his hand on a rock next to them. It sank with Jefferson's pressure and a secret door opened up, "In! Now!"

Emma raced into the tunnels and Jefferson followed. They both ran to the end that looked like a dead end. Jefferson hit another brick and a door swung open.

A hallway.

"Come on," Jefferson took Emma's hand, "We're not far."

"You know where he might be?"

"Regina will want him close. He'll be in her heart chambers."

"Won't she be there?"

"She'll be gathering her troops to look for us. We have to hurry."

"Stop!"

A group of them appeared down the hallway. Jefferson grabbed Emma's hand and yanked her down the hallway where they saw more men appearing. He yanked her down another set of tunnels and soon they found themselves in an expansive room with several mirrors and a large bed on the right.

"Oh," Jefferson looked around, "She's redecorated."

Emma walked to the double doors and opened them. They both jumped when they saw their friend laid out on a table. A doctor stood over him with a scalpel.

Emma pulled out her dagger, Jefferson grabbed his brass knuckles.

"Drop it now," Jefferson snapped.

"I have to! The queen said she'd help me revive my brother."

"She's a liar, what's dead is dead, Victor."

Emma looked at Jefferson, "You know him?"

"Long story," he said quickly, "Victor, put the scalpel down or my friend here will kill you."

"She promised that-."

Emma threw the knife. It embedded in Victor's shoulder and he fell backwards.

"Darn it, Emma!" Jefferson looked at her.

"We don't have time to talk," Emma rushed forward and grabbed Baelfire's face, "Bae? Bae!"

He wasn't waking up. Emma put her ear to his chest. There was a heartbeat and he was breathing.

"Emma," Jefferson pulled her away, "Secure the door."

Emma nodded and raced out of the room.

Jefferson struggled to pull his hand up into a sitting position. Gods, his deadweight was a ton. Now he knew who was stealing the extra breadsticks then the tavern brought them up.

"Should have known you'd come for him."

Jefferson looked up and felt his blood run cold when he saw Regina standing at the door.

"I don't leave family behind," Jefferson muttered, "Also, I don't try to kill them but I'm sure you're quite aware that that's your department."

"He's not your family."

"I adopted him."

Regina waved her hand, Jefferson felt himself lifted up and thrown into a wall.

"How stupid are you?" Regina sneered, "I thought you were better than this…all coming here rescuing someone that you care about. Did you think you would succeed? Did you even think you would get out?"

"Yeah, maybe if I ask nicely."

Regina laughed, "And by what power did you think that would succeed?"

Jefferson shrugged, "The power of friendship?"

Regina blinked, "What?"

"Sorry," he smiled, "Don't you have those?"

Regina held out her hand and Jefferson felt his throat starting to close."

"I just want you to know that Emma Swan is behind you," he said before Regina finished the hold.

Regina started to turn but it was too late. Emma shoved the dagger right in Regina's back.

Jefferson felt Regina release the hold and he stumbled to her feet.

Regina fell.

Emma looked absolutely horrified as she stared at the body in front of her, "Oh gods."

"Emma?" Jefferson went and wrapped his arms around her, "Emma."

She threw up.

"Hey, hey, hey," he forced her to look at him, "Emma. It's okay."

"I killed her!"

"Listen to me. They'll string us up if they find us here…we have to go."

"But-," Emma started sobbing

"Emma, don't think about it right now," he told her gently, "I need help with Bae, can you do that?"

She pulled herself together and nodded.

"Okay."

"We won't make it to the boat," Emma whispered.

"What's your suggestion?"

"Can you get us to the stables?"


End file.
